The Lost Girl
by sweetiepie547
Summary: One baby born to be the soul mate of a boy who has lived millions of years. One child will be the very soul of another boy. One girl will mean the entire universe to the boy. There will be love triangles that will either separate or bind these two.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy my Peter Pan fanfiction! Please feel free to review and bring forth your own thoughts on what to add of my story! Please enjoy! ^v^**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The night masked the moon leaving the earth without light, a single man sent out to save his wife and baby from destruction. Using all the strength he had, the man sought out to bring them home safely under his wings of protection and wouldn't give up for anything. However the man miscalculated. His plans were diminished when his wife was found already gone as he reached her. The man crumpled to the floor in pain as the only woman he loved was gone. Sadly, his mourning had only paid attention to his wife while forgetting about the baby who was taken away by a mysterious little boy, whose curiosity ended up saving the child's life.


	2. Peter

Peter

I snuck in her room trying to stay quiet with a smile spread across my face. When I entered the wooden room, I watched in awe as my girl was sleeping with a cherubic face and smooth white skin. My legs brought me over to her as bees are attracted to flowers. She stirred slightly when my fingers found a lock of her hair. In one swift movement, I kissed her forehead quickly and left the room with heat rising to my face. No matter how many days I have lived with her, her presence continues to make my heart race and words seemed to flow out around her. Will this feeling ever go away?


	3. Layla

Layla

Morning struck our home with the sun that dared to wake me with its heat rays and blinding light. I took my covers and wrapped them protectively over my head trying to fall back to sleep, but was sadly interrupted by heavy bodies bouncing on my bed. Moaning only made them bounce even more, and finally giving in, I opened one of my eyes spotting the catalyst that made my bed covers to nearly fall off.

"Kal, Kai, I'm awake, I'm awake." I murmured wiping my eyes as I slowly made my way into a sitting position.

"Finally you woke up!" Kai exclaimed bringing me into one of his tight hugs with his small head resting underneath my chin.

"Peter already left ahead with the others to go train. We wanted to stay behind for you." Kal smiled and played with my tangled hair like he always does. I couldn't resist the smile that spread across my lips that involuntarily moved whenever I was with these two.

"Thanks you two. I'm going to go and take a shower. Why don't the two of you play with Rev."

Once I said his name Rev appeared as a glowing ball of light that turned into the shape of a handsome young male fairy that smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning, Layla. How did you sleep last night?" he asked me smiling brightly and I smiled back.

"It was nice, thanks. Listen can you play with these two while I take a shower. They get easily bored when I'm not around." I asked giving him puppy eyes. Seeing him roll his eyes at the boys he stared at me and nodded.

"For you anything."

Thanking him with a kiss, I ran to the bathroom and threw off my pajamas leaving them on the floor when I entered the shower. Rev was a kind of fairy who was nice to girls, but didn't like it when others try to claim what was his. In his eyes, I am his own mistress and claims that I belong to him and he should only serve me. Several times I try to quit being called his mistress, but he wouldn't listen to me so I gave up and ended up just going along with what he wanted. Closing my eyes, I thought of Peter waiting for me, and the rest of the kids working their butts off under Peter's inspections. I chuckled at the thought of Kai and Kal cowering behind me from Peter's intense training sessions.

After finishing my five minute shower, I got out and instantly thanked Rev for laying out a new fresh pair of clothes for me. When I was fully dressed and awake, I found the two boys outside the bathroom door playing hand games with one another while Rev floated n the air awaiting for my arrival.

"You guys didn't have to wait outside the door." I laughed while being tackled by two ten year old boys who wrapped their arms around me.

"It was boring without you." Kai protested.

"Rev didn't want to do anything since you weren't here, so instead me and Kai just played by ourselves." Kal added and I shuffled their blonde shaggy hairs. They both have the height of five feet two which was just one inch beneath my height. Each twin had a set of beautiful green eyes that matched their oval face and small noses and white teeth.

"Well you did know that I wouldn't do anything with the boys." Rev said in agreement while folding his arms across his chest. He was upset that he couldn't hug me like the boys could and turned his head towards the window.

"Rev. Thank you."

Taking my two skinny fingers, both index and thumb I unfolded his arms and stroked his cheek with my index. I felt him take a deep breath and heard him sigh with happiness, clutching to my finger with his tiny hands.

"No problem. Anything for you, Lay." he whispered and instantly I knew he had forgiven me.

The boys, Rev, and I, met Peter with the rest of the gang in archery practice. Using Rev's magic through the contract, I flew over to Peter and his focused stern look had turned into a soft bright smile when I came into his view.

"I have been waiting for you." his milky voice said while bringing me into an embrace that had my head lean against his built chest. I could hear his heartbeat and how it sped up when I was in his arms which made my cheeks grow hot.

"Good morning. How did you sleep last night?" I asked finally able to speak and craned my head up with a final gasp when I caught a look at him. Far away he looked fine, but up close he had black circles around his eyes and scratches and bruises on his cheeks.

"What happened to you?" I whispered while gently placing my fingertips on his wounds. He smiled sadly down at me and covered my fingers with his warm huge hand.

"I just got into a little fight with the chiefs of the Native American tribe. Apparently they want me to be betrothed to their princess, but I turned them down. In the end I could not leave them after declining their offer without a few wounds."

Peter looked down trying to make eye contact with me, but I was too busy trying to heal his wounds. Whenever Peter got hurt it felt like I was the one hurt. Using my healing powers, Peter's wounds rejuvenated in a mere minute. Sighing in relief I smiled up at him.

"I'm glad it wasn't that serious. I would be upset if you got severely hurt." I murmured into his chest while burying my face closer to his heart. I didn't want him to see that I was on the verge of tears. The thought of losing my Peter could never stop tears from forming into my eyes.

He smiled at my care for him, blushed cutely, and gripped me tighter to him.

"The reason I turned them down was because I already had another girl who I love more than anything." he whispered in my ear and I felt a stab in my heart. I wondered who this girl was and how she captured his heart. Truly it wasn't me. Peter was a lot older than me, ten years my senior, and I was already at the age where I stop growing. The age fifteen is the designated ending point of growth. However this only abides to those who have fairy partners. Peter has Tinkerbell, a female fairy who gets very jealous around other girls, but likes me since I had grown up with her and whatnot. She is one of my closest girl friends out of this harem of the male species. Rev is my partner and tolerates Peter, but doesn't really approve of him entirely. Some time ago I wanted to join Rev and Tink together, but they refused mutually for the first time out of millions of disagreements and I instantly felt bad for not bringing love for their lives. Now it was my turn to feel pain for Peter who I look up to and yet when he talks about who he loves I cant help but feel jealous.

"What's wrong, L?" he asked placing his hand under my chin gently and bringing my face up, so he could see my expressions.

"Nothing is wrong." I lied and Peter who knows that I'm such a bad liar sighed and raked his long vanilla colored fingers through his brown smooth hair.

"I know something is making you mad, L. I have raised you my entire life. Now tell me what is bugging you." he pursed on and my mind wondered off to the background of Peter. In his fifteen year old state, his body is built and masculine with a silver hoop earring in his right ear that I gave him one year for his birthday. He never takes it off and instead of answering his question I focused my eyes on his earring. However my concentration was severed by Peter covering the jewelry with his right hand.

"You always do that, L. Seriously I am now demanding answers."

Peter brought his arm behind my waist and flew us down away from the rest of the gang in his arms. Leaning my back against a tree he forced me to stay put by placing his hands on both sides of me, blocking my way of escape.

"Now your going to tell me why your mad." Peter's brownie eyes bore into mine as they urged the answers out of me.

"I-I dont know, but for some reason I-" I began then a large boom interrupted me and made me jump out of shock. Peter turned back to stern again and flew over the treetops leaving me to wait for his return. When he came back he ushered me back to the treehouse, carrying me princess-like, without saying a single word. All I could feel was his strong emotion to keep me safe that was transmitted from his fingertips to my entire body. What was going on? I searched for Rev to join me and found relief when he flew next to us. Rev gave me a worried look as he saw Peter's stone hard look.

After we entered the house and Peter gently set me down on the couch, he stroked my cheek gently with his fingers.

"Stay here please. Don't wonder off and try to stay where I can locate you easily. There is something here and I don't want you to be caught in it. Please. Just stay out of harms way." he begged and kissed my forehead cupping the back of my head with his left hand.

"Peter." I whispered after he turned and was about to fly through the door.

"You better come back home to me." I finished and he smiled, nodded, and closed the door tight hoping that the door would protect me from whatever was out there threatening our lives at this very moment.


	4. My precious

Peter

My heart was pounding loudly for both reasons of the absence of Layla near me along with the feeling of something charging its way in our forest. I looked back once more, staring at the wooden door that held shield fairy magic, and sucked in a breath before turning my back on it once more. The boys were waiting for me with their ammunition ready in their sweaty hands and I smiled approvingly at their look of determination. Kal and Kai weren't here and I sighed knowing that they would be by Layla's side protecting her while I was gone.

"Peter, what's going on?" Harry asked with his brown curly hair waving in the wind as it picked up. He had his clutched club in his hands and stared intently at me, his leader.

"I felt something. I don't know exactly what it is, but for some reason something doesn't feel right." I answered roaming my eyes around us making sure that there were no intruders listening in. Tinkerbell came up next to me and said,

"Peter, there is something beyond the borders of the island. There are at least dozens of men who are invading our island!" she squealed with her bright eyes bulging. I calmed her down by patting her head with my finger lightly then turned to the boys.

"You guys know what to do." I nodded and they left without a word and a silent reply of blinking.

Feeling for my sword in my belt around my waist for comfort, I flew up in the branches and started to leap from one branch to the next.

"Peter, where is Lay?" Tink asked me after a five minute silence. I tried not to worry about her too much, but as soon as her name was in the air my heart quickened at the thought of her back at the treehouse in possible danger.

"She's back home. The twins are back with her along with Rev so I'm sure she is safe." I answered knowing that I wasnt really meaning to respond to her question, but as comfort words for my soul that yearned for her.

Going back into silence, Tink just flew next to me while I was happy to think back in my memories. Layla. She was finally fifteen today. The day that she would stop growing and keep her current appearance for eternity. Her long golden hair was complimented by her sparkling blue eyes that made my heart quicken each time they were on me. Layla had a small figure with coral delicate lips that was always turned up in a smile and dimples that touched the corners of her lips. Ever since the time I met her as a baby, she has been my best friend and the only girl whom I can openly give my heart to. Layla continued to be in my thoughts as I stopped abruptly when at least a yard away from the alien ships that were on our yellow sand. All the men looked foreign with their perfectly cleaned outfits and groomed hair that I thought I would never see another one in a long time. The aliens wore shoes that glistened in the sunlight each step they took and held a golden shiny circular object to their eye. I cocked my head to the side in confusion of why they were covering one of their eyes making them one eye short to see, but went back to my intense observation when they began to move towards me unaware of my presence.

"Peter, we need to go see where the boys are." Tink whispered to me with a worried tone. I could tell she was more concerned of the boys' safety then wanting to stick around and figure out who these intruders were. Nodding I silently flew backwards carefully still watching their every move as they tried to maneuver through the pointy branches that stuck out as a barrier from them and the entrance to the forest. One of the males, probably their leader, stepped forward with his sword and started to swing at each branch slicing through them as though they were air. His men followed him and started doing the same thing, cutting down our forest to make a pathway. Finally sick and tired of seeing this horrible sight, I flew back to the treehouse with God's speed and met Layla outside the door with Kal and Kai by her side talking energetically with her about something they found and made for her. She smiled at her present and allowed them to put the flower crown around her small head and atop her golden hair. Layla heard me and looked up, smiling at me with brightness that warmed my heart from the icy mood it was in earlier. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her head against my stomach. My arms involuntarily tightened their grip around this small girl and started to say something but Layla beat me to it.

"Are you okay? You look flustered." she asked me in a gentle soothing voice, caressing my cheek lightly with her silk fingertips. I sighed in pleasure at her touch and closed my eyes bringing in her scent of pinecones and peppermint.

"I'm fine now that I know you're okay." I admitted and smiled when she looked away embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed when my affectionate words hit her and became silent.

"Peter, what did you find?" she asked me, her blue eyes boring into mine, no longer shy of my presence, but now shown with curiosity. Taking her hand and leading her into the treehouse, I told her everything after we were safely behind the wooden walls.

"There are people who have come from another world here. I don't quite know what they want, but the boys are secretly checking them out." I answered, but was instantly distracted when the twins started tugging on Layla's shorts.

"L, when are we going to play again in the meadow?" Kal the ten year old whined.

"Yeah you promised we would continue and you would show me how to make a flower ring!" Kai joined in with the whining party. I bonked the two lightly on the head and they covered their arms around their fresh pain, cowering behind Layla and using her as a wall against me.

"Peter! Don't hit these two! They were just trying to play." Layla shook her head but her smile gave her away of saying she wasn't angry at me. Instead of taking heed to her words I just grabbed her hand and wrapped her small body back into my arms. It felt so right here. As if I couldn't help myself, I stuck my tongue out at the twins in triumph and they both widened their eyes at their leader that showed a child reaction. Layla, oblivious to my action, tried to turn around once she saw the expressions on their faces, but I held her in place so her back was to me and I rested my chin on the top of her head.

"L, I-" I began but was interrupted by the boys knocking ferociously on the door. Tink opened the door for them and one by one they had a captive from the crew that landed on shore. Each one was tied in knots and stared back at us with foreign eyes. Layla stayed silent as she carefully observed the intruders and I took her small form and migrated it behind me slightly. My goal at least while these guys were here was to protect my Layla at all costs.


	5. Discoveries

Layla

"L, stay behind Peter at all costs. Don't move or draw attention to yourself." Rev tensed up and clutched my shoulder gently yet fierce enough to portray his concern for me.

I listened to the men and carefully drew my eyes over each figure that was in the room before us. They all were dark haired with all kinds of different shades of hair. Each one had different colored eyes, but the majority had bright green that was as illuminated as the most grassiest parts of our island. Peter spoke up, breaking the silence, and kept holding my hand,

"Who are you? And what business do you hold here?" Peter's maturity surprised the intruders and many were amazed that a boy who looks fifteen could emit such power through his deep voice and unflinching courage.

With permission that Peter gave them, a boy that looked about three years our senior spoke for him and his crew.

"We are travelers. My name is Andre and these are my friends. We come in peace and all our goal here was to explore beyond the horizons." He held out his tanned golden hand and waited for Peter to bring forth his own. Showing dignity, Peter took his and shook it with strength that made Andre raise an eyebrow slightly.

"So how long are you exactly staying? And what is the tribe in which you stay from?" Peter continued and Andre just answered him as though he knew he would without a care in the world.

"Me and my friends are from the Gel Continent. We have traveled from a long journey and onwards towards where the wind takes us. I wished to see more of the outside world than where we lived." Andre explained and slowly glanced from Peter to me behind him. Our eyes met and I swear his had the look of surprise as though he had seen something he had forgotten and now remembered. Cutting the connection with my head turn, Rev also began to get angry and Peter blocked me even more from Andre with his body.

"So Andre, where were you planning on staying on this island. Surely you know that the forests aren't safe for you and your men." Peter began trying to distract the stranger.

"Oh well I was hoping to find inhabitants such as yourselves on this island that would show us hospitality. If not then we can always just sleep on our ship and come back throughout the day." Andre replied without having any shy expressions or nervousness of being held like a captive by inhabitants like us.

"Boys take Andre and his 'friends' outside and watch them. I will decide the final decision of what to do with you." Peter shooed them away and the boys shuffled their prisoners along with their own tired feet and walked out of the house without a word of complaint out of their mouths.

"Lay." Peter's voice came up behind me while my back was to him from staring out the window to see the prisoners line up against the trees to sit down.

"Lay, face me." Peter's tone changed from soft to desperate and yearning. It was hypnotic and as if under a spell I obeyed him, facing him just inches away. Peter held me in place by putting both his hands on the wall beside me and holding my eyes locked with his.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly, relief in every part of his body when I turned around and showed my worry for him.

"Peter….I don't think you should keep them out there like that." I whispered and he started to bring his hands down the wall, sliding them quietly and resting them against my arms. His touch sent shivers up my spine and I held in a gasp when his warm fingers traced shapes on my skin.

"Then what do you have me do. I don't want them here nor do I want them trespassing our home. But I most definitely do not like anyone who would dare try to take anything from me that is mine." Peter stared intensely at me bringing his right hand up to my neck and stroking my cheekbone. His fingers other than his thumb, were behind my left ear and began to fumble with my silver hoop earring.

"Pete….I just don't want them to get taken by Tiger Lily and her tribe." I admitted and Peter froze when I mentioned Tiger Lily. He thought about it for a moment then continued his pursuit in touching my skin and sending goosebumps everywhere.

"Are you mad at what happened with Tiger Lily? I told you that I don't like her because there is another girl who is already on my mind. Even before I met Tiger Lily." Peter whispered and leaned in, brushing his lips against my neck.

"Pet-er I- I don't want you to mess with me if you like another girl." I whimpered and he came to an abrupt stop when I said my sentence. He shot his head up and gave me a stone hard stare which startled me. Rev had witnessed the stare and flew in front of Peter protectively waving his finger at him.

"Don't you dare mess with my mistress you hear me Petey? I don't know what you're up to but-"

"Comme on Revel, let's leave these two alone." Tink interrupted taking Rev by the collar and dragging him out of the room. I saw him protest and laughed at the sight of him squirming under Tink's unimaginable strength, but then remembered my own position and fell silent. Peter continued to stare at me and finally sighed after a minute or two.

"Lay, you really are dense."

I shot my head up this time at the insult and glared at Peter.

"What's that supposed to mean? How am I the dense one when you don't even-" I stopped myself before I was about to confess to him. Turning on my heels, I began to stalk out the room, but Peter's long fingers and arm stretched out keeping me captive under his hold. He took me and pressed me against him and when I tried to free myself I found it was futile against Peter's strength.

"Layla, do you not realize anything? At all?" he asked me in such an intense manner I shrank at his words at first, but composed myself and fought back.

"Peter, I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep. I can't think of anything at the moment." Yanking my arm out of his grasp, I was free to walk back to my room with Rev and the twins next to my side the entire time.

"L, are you okay?" Rev's voice tried to sooth me, but my anger was still at maximum level my primary mission was to go back to the room undisturbed.

"Layla…" two voices whimpered and I realized why they were whimpering. My legs hadn't brought me to my room like I wanted but instead outside. Before me were our prisoners and the look on their faces showed surprise.

"Well, well, well. To what do we owe this pleasure of a beautiful presence in front of us?" the guy I believed was named Andre spoke up.

I checked out their positions and made sure that none of them would have a weapon for a sneak attack. Sure enough they didn't. The boys already took them.

"Why, just to measure up our intruders. Where did you say you were from again?" I asked the boy who spoke to me and he smiled with a glint of humor.

"The Gel Continent."

Apparently I had shown him a confused look and he asked me if I knew what that was. I just shook my head.

"It's just southeast from here. I suppose you haven't been able to travel so you don't know." he replied. Sizing up my acquaintances appearances, I sat down and the twins did the same, sticking to me like glue and paper. Me being the paper.

"So you travel huh? Tell me. About this place you come from. 'Gel' that is."

A five minute pause happened between us and the awkwardness increased to at least 80 percent.

"Well to sum it up, no one lives in trees and they all wear outfits that I am wearing." he gestured to his clothing.

Getting up without a word, I walked over to him and starting touching the texture of his clothing. He rustled beneath my touch and blushed crimson.

"Wha- what are you doing?" he asked. Ignoring him, I continued then finally answered,

"Your clothing is not so different from mine. True yours is a bit more intricate however they were made for the same purpose. To protect our bodies correct?"

Andre stared at me in shock for at least two minutes then opened his mouth and said, "I guess you're right. I never thought of it that way."

The twins both collided into my back and I smiled at the way their hands were trembling, but their faces showed interest in the strange looking men.

"Hey guys. Whats up?" Andre asked the two smiling at them with friendly intensions. They took his gestures the wrong way and cowered behind my back. I laughed and shrugged.

"Sorry, they're still not warmed up to you yet."

"Oh, it's fine. I get it. Completely." he answered trying to hide the small quarter of hurt in his voice.

"Well, my name is Layla, and this is Rev. The twins behind me are Tallor and Tai."

In response to my introduction, the boy smiled and I couldn't sense any danger that Peter was talking about. Could there have been a different evil that we don't know about?

"Layla. That's a pretty name." Andre spoke with barely above a whisper and I thanked him. For a bad guy he was easy to talk to. I couldn't find anything that I didn't like. His curiosity about the world interested me and his men seemed to respect him greatly. He reminded me of Peter himself.

"I guess it's bedtime." I smiled at the two small snores I heard behind me. Grabbing them in one hand, I put them on my back and stood up.

"I will check up on you and your crew tomorrow. For tonight, please sleep out here. I will talk to Peter tomorrow." With one last smile, I turned on my heels and started to walk away when Andre called out.

"Hey! It was nice talking to you!" His voice rung in the forest and I chuckled slightly. Where will this lead us to?


	6. Sickness

Peter

Frustrated, I punched the wall feeling numbness and stinging from the torn up skin and new fresh blood. _Why was Layla like that earlier? I can't imagine her being with that guy! Here I was worried about her and went after her thinking she was hurt, but I ended up seeing her flirt with the guy instead! What the heck? _

My head ached but my heart longed for the girl just a few steps away. Taking baby steps, I wandered back to Layla's room and hesitated before her door.

_Will she let me in? I don't want her to stay mad at me…I hate this aching feeling of being away from her…. _

Before I could do anything, my knees gave in underneath me and I met with the floor for the first time in my life. I could hear Tink's frantic calls for aid and the lost boys instant drama muffled all in one whirlpool of voices, but then Layla's scent came in the scene. She opened the door and when I glimpsed up at her the worried face she had on was so painful at first I wanted to kill the guy who had made her make that expression, but then realized it was me that the pained look was directed to. Layla was instantly by my side on the floor, taking my head and placing it gently on her lap. I sighed of both the easing of my pain and in bliss of having this girl by my side.

"Peter? You have a fever!" she whispered leaning down and placing her forehead against mine gently, her blonde hair flowing down covering the sides in waterfalls. Closing her blue eyes, I wondered if it was to concentrate or frustration and tried to give her a question look on my face, but that made my headache worse. She admonished me softly by rolling her eyes and smiling two opposite actions of the spectrum. With a 'humph' sound she took her thumb and middle finger and rubbed her templates as she yelled out, "Guys! Be quiet! Peter is not dead!"

Right away everyone had shut up and was staring at her with expressionless faces.

"Peter needs rest right now and he can't get that if all of you are acting like drama kings. Now, Tink, go get a soft towel. Harry you get fresh hot water. Tai, Tal, you two will come with me and the rest of you boys carry Peter into my room since it's the closest."

I looked around tiredly unsure how long my eyes would allow me to see, but was able to catch glimpses of the looks on their faces. Harry was relieved and excitedly rushed to the kitchen, Tink's was serious and nodded to her in return as if she was the boss, and the rest of the kids looked in order and happy that someone took charge. Using the last of my strength, I craned my neck trying to steal a look at Layla, but her back was to me and preparing the bed that they were going to place me in. Her bed. I am going to her bed. The bed that she sleeps in. My heart kept pounding faster and faster each step they took towards the bed. Carefully setting me down, Layla covered me with her cover sheet and checking my temperature again.

"Tink! Harry! Are the towel and water ready yet?" Layla called and the two hurried in the room as if they were waiting outside the whole time.

"Here, L." Harry said handing her the bowl. She smiled and after setting it down on the table beside the bed, she ruffled his hair lovingly.

"You did a good job, Har. You're my special helper. Peter, you should be proud of him." she said to me taking the towel from Tink after patting her head lightly with another one of her angelic smiles that took my breath away.

I nodded slowly and Harry looked relieved beyond words. He saluted to me swiftly then ran out the room as if he was the sick one and shouldn't contaminate anyone else.

All of a sudden, Layla pressed the wet, hot towel on my forehead and I gasped at the hot contact, but instantly felt a huge relief off my chest.

"There. That should do it. Oh. I guess I should also get you some medicine. Hold there okay, Pete?" she smiled turning to leave, but my fingers found their way around her small wrist and clung to them.

"Wa-it. Do-'nt leave." I gasped out sweat pouring down my face, my eyes feeling too heavy to force open anymore. However, before I fall asleep, I want to be sure that this girl before me will be there when I wake. Just this girl. My determination allowed me to keep them open until Layla finally gave in.

"Of course. I won't ever leave you alone. Ever." she smiled kneeling on the floor and clutching my hand. She kissed it and closed her eyes before asking Tink to get the medicine for her. Tink nodded, leaving just the two of us.

"Why a fever all of a sudden, Pete? You're stronger than this…" L whispered her eyes becoming glossy as they gazed down into mine.

I nodded, coughing at the failed smile I tried to squeeze out.

"Sorry, L. I know you aren't too keen on sickness." Her fear of illnesses will never go away.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." she smiled sadly and held the medicine syrup to my mouth on a wooden spoon. Glancing at it I stuck my nose up in disgust.

"You honestly want me to take_ that_? That could kill me rather than helping me!" I exclaimed in horror. L just shook her head.

"This is to let you get rid of your cold, so bear with it since you're the one who is sick. Here."

Bringing it closer to my mouth she attempted to shove the spoon in my mouth, but my stubbornness towards the black liquid showed through a head turn of the opposite direction. Lay sighed loudly then said,

"Peter."

Her voice was so seductive and captivating that my head involuntary turned around just to hear her voice once more even if it was a trap. When L pressed her lips against mine, my lips burned and the blood in my veins pounded faster than normal. I felt her send me the liquid and I gulped it down knowing that if L's tongue had not brushed against mine slightly I would've gagged it up right away. It was the most disgusting thing yet sweetest as it held the first kiss from my girl's lips and the bitter taste of the remedy.

L leaned back from where she bent over and licked her lips, wiping them free from the escaping extra medicine. She held the back of her hand on her mouth.

"You're right. That does taste nasty! Are you happy now? I shared in your pain!" L blushed a shade slightly darker than walked over to grab a drink handing me the glass after she herself took a gulp.

"Here. It doesn't last after you drink some of this."

I took it staring at the place where her lips touched it and knew that my own lips were going towards that same exact spot.

"Now you need to rest. It's not good for me to be distracting you." she admonished herself covering me with the covers once more. I smiled reaching up to cuff my hands around her cheek.

"Thanks, L. It's not your fault. And I would get better if you slept here in with me." I flirted both jokingly an serious. My main objective was to get her to stay, but if she couldn't I would let her go.

"If you want I would. Only for you Peter." Layla covered my hand on her cheek and closed her eyes, pressing those coral lips of hers lightly on my palm.

The poor heart of mine skipped another beat and blush crossed my face. Thankfully, L took it as a sign of fever or overheating, and she instantly brought the cold glass to my lips forcing me to drink some more.

"Layla! Are you there!" Rev's voice broke our silent connection and Layla instantly straightened up slightly away from me and looked towards the caller who interrupted.

"What is it Rev? You know you aren't supposed to yell when someone is sick." she admonished and the little fairy said instant 'sorry' to me before turning back to his mistress.

"The men! They have called for you!"

The twins who were in the corner the whole time silently sleeping woke up and went straight to L's side as soon as they heard Rev's calling for her. At the news they held onto L's shirt.

"Well, this is interesting. Do you know what they want me for specifically, because I cannot leave Peter's side." she finally answered glancing at my crippled self underneath the protection of the girl whom I was supposed to protect instead.

Rev shook his head.

"I don't know. The leader, I believe his name was Andre, called for you talking how one of his men were sick."

Layla's eyes widened at the last word and even my own couldn't control the way surprise was shown through them.

"Rev…now tell me does he look like Peter? Or at least used to look like Peter? If so I must go attend to him right away." she asked him calmly and he nodded staring at me with an expressionless face, but brightening when he tureen his attention back to his mistress.

As if finally acknowledging my existence, Lay turned to completely face me, and knelt down beside the bed grabbing hold of my hand.

"You know I must go. They could die. I don't want anyone dying on our land." she whispered, her blue orbs observing mine as if any movement or hint of negative remark would wound her severely. I smiled and laced my fingers through her vanilla hair.

"Don't worry. I understand. Go." I urged and received a kiss on the forehead and a cherubic smile.

"You know, she doesn't know your true feelings." Rev said staring at me as if he could see through my facade.

"What do you care? You're her Fairy, so why should you care about what happens to me?" I asked feeling uncomfortable and hating how I didn't have the strength to even swat him away with my hand if I wanted to. Which I probably will.

"I don't. I'm just letting you know. It annoys me how much you try to get her attention you know. Well I hope you don't ever get better!" he called as he flew out the doorway and to his mistress' side whose laughter rung through the halls when he crashed into her.

"Damn." I muttered, throwing my covers off and slowly making my way towards the door.


	7. On My Own

**Oh My Gosh! Thanks so much for those who have reviewed!**

**Dear, Rubble 345- You're my all time first comment! Thank you soo much! I feel overly happy that it encouraged me to do more! I hope you still enjoy my story! ^_^**

**Dear, LilMissLibra- Awww thank you! Yeah I tried to go for the mature type! I think they're more attractive that way +^_^+ and thanks for reading my story! I really appreciate it!**

**Dear, twilightprincess- Cool username and also thanks for reading my story! **

**Dear, foxfaceish- I will try to keep udpdating! Thanks for coming across my story!**

**Also thank you for all of those who added me as their author alert or any of that stuff! It makes me overjoyed to know that someone out there are reading my ideas and other people are enjoying them! That just's awesome! Please keep reading on and I will try to update every week! :) **

* * *

><p>Layla<p>

_I hope whoever is sick will be healed by this. Please. I hate the fact that my healing powers are still not conquered yet. Dang it…. _I hurried down the hall, clutching the bottled remedy with the twins by my side trying to keep up with me and Rev sitting on my right shoulder where he always does. Finally outside, I saw them; their eyes shadowed with sleep and black circles that colored their skin beneath. Their arms were limp and lifeless looking. The Native Tribe! Running over to Andre, I took my hand and covered his, getting him to open his eyes from their sleep slowly.

"Andre. Who did this to you?" I asked searching his face checking each bruise and scar. It was no doubt the Native American tribe again, but why attack strangers on _our_ land? Using the remedies I had in my hand, I put some gel medicine on his cuts and he winced from the sudden contact.

"I'm sorry! Does it hurt still?" I apologized, smoothing out the ointment carefully. If only I could have my healing powers whenever I want, but I used it on Peter already. Thankfully though that he is now not hurting, but still the sudden cold is sure something.

"Are you okay, Layla?" Andre asked me this time looking up at me with yielded eyes.

"Oh yeah. I'm alright. Why would you ask that if you are in this situation?" I asked incredulously realizing that he was more and more like Peter.

"You looked troubled, so I could cheer you up if you need it." he managed to smile.

"Oh hey you didn't answer my question beforehand. Who did this to you?" I demanded taking more medicine and applying it to on his hands now.

"Well, my men and I were just sleeping and it was dark, so we couldn't quite figure out who they were, but we were able to become familiar with their weapons." Andre yelped when the gel touched a huge scar on his hand. It was red and cut open. Feeling apologetic, my lips found his scar and kissed it softly.

"Lay-"

"Hush. I'm concentrating."

I closed my eyes, focusing on his wound only, and turning all my attention to the blood flowing in his veins.

_Please. Please let me be able to heal him with my powers. Just this pain. Please. _

My silent voice begs, relieved when at last glowing appeared from my hands overlapping his and closing the opened wound. The man just stared down at it, amazement plastered on his face.

"How- How did you do that?" he asked observing his hand that was clean as new. Dizziness struck my head and the world around me spin making at least ten Andres. My legs buckled and gravity brought me down, but thankfully a strong pair of arms was around me before I hit impact. Looking up I saw his brown mocha hair, brownie eyes gazing down at me with worry, but scorn towards the man before him.

One word crossed off my lips before everything went dark.

"Peter."

I heard them bicker back and forth, Peter's strong but weak voice compared to Andre's tired deep one. Never allowing one to win over the other nor giving an intimation of submission to the other. Finally sick and tired of it, I groggily whined,

"Could you two shut up please?"

At the sound of my voice they stopped and Peter looked down. I found myself lying in his lap, his chocolate eyes showing worry. Peter looked better which I smiled thinking that that horrible crap actually did its magic.

"I'm fine, I just want you two to stop bickering. Right now is not the time." I said feeling a little bad for my rude attitude. The two boys nodded and Rev's sudden burst interrupted our staring contest.

"You idiot! Why would you do that? You know you aren't ready to work that much with your powers, and yet you did anyway! Why?" he asked taking my finger and clutching it tightly with his two tiny hands. I smiled at his flushed face.

"Sorry. Thanks for being concerned for me, but I can't just sit around while someone is in pain. You know that."

Rev absorbed my words and after a minute of debating whether he would stay mad at me or forgive me, he finally sighed and smiled tiredly.

"Please don't ever do that again. I almost thought my Mistress had died because you forget your pain is not your own."

He closed his eyes waiting for me to say something. I nodded slowly, understanding his words, knowing that whatever I feel he feels as well. That's part of the contract that we made and there is no other way to sever it other than death.

"Sorry, again, Rev. I wasn't thinking. Forgive me?" I asked him with puppy eyes as he stared at me once more. Sighing, he smiled and nodded. Peter was the one to interrupt our Mistress and fairy conversation by clearing his throat.

"I think we should go inside now since they are feeling better now."

Listening to his words, I turned my head around and saw that Andre's crew were already up and walking around, their wounds cleaned and food in their stomachs.

Smiling at the way the boys were talking with the grown men, I glanced at Peter who was observing me the entire time.

"What are you going to do now? We can't leave them out here. You know this will happen again." I told him absently playing with Rev's hair and giggling when he tried to swat my finger away playfully.

"I don't know. Maybe stick them in the attic." he answered his eyes wandering over to Andre as if it were a challenge.

_Men. _

I sighed. Andre, getting the hint, smiled and nonchalantly commented, "Well, I will be fine with wherever you put us. I know my crew wouldn't mind."

Peter glared at him, but didn't say anything more knowing that I would get pissed if they started another useless fight.

"Then that's settled. You will stay in the attic until we figure out what to do with you otherwise." my voice said, exhausted yet trying to sound strong.

Andre's eyes gazed down on me as he knelt down beside us.

"Sorry. If only I weren't injured…" he trailed and I shook my head.

"Stop. I did it on my own accord, so you don't need to feel any remorse for my wounds. It's mine and mine alone."

Then I corrected myself when Rev cleared his throat loudly and angrily.

"Scratch that. Mine and Rev's pain alone."

Smiling, Andre nodded, but his eyes were still conveying the words 'sorry' over and over again.

All three of us got up and with Peter's strong arms around me, my crippled self was able to walk in the tree house following our end with Andre and his crew. Rev protectively sat on my shoulder every now and then checking out the intruders we were bringing into our home.

"I hope you know what you're doing, L." Rev whispered in my ear only audible for me only.

I thoughtfully waited then nodded in agreement.

"I know I am though, Rev. I can feel it."


	8. I'm Not in Love

Andre

As I walked through their home I admired the way it was built. I could hear the awe in my crew's voices too while they observed the contents of the house. On the walls were ivy vines, intricate lacing reflecting the skill of these people's fingers. The tree house was dug far enough to be underneath a pond, fish swimming above us like an aquarium that was made in the ceiling. I noticed that there were doorways that were different sizes at the ends of the various tunnels that we crossed but didn't go down.

"Oh, those? That's where the boys sleep. They each have their own room." Layla responded to my question that I never knew I had said aloud and was originally supposed to stay in my head.

"Cool…" I replied thinking how nice it would be for my crew to have their personal space on the ship.

We continued to walk down a hall and this was when I finally asked them, bugged by the unfamiliar customs they have here.

"Where are your pictures?"

They stopped before me abruptly turning around with questions on their faces.

"What are these 'pictures' you speak of?" Layla asked her big blue eyes filled with curiosity. I smiled at her and fumbled around in my pocket, touching my fingers to my locket, and bringing it out to show and tell.

"_This_ is a picture." Opening the locket the two's eyes widened and Layla held her hands out admiring the small photograph I had placed in her outstretched palms.

"Who is this, and how did you get them in this small confined space?" she asked like a little girl reminding me her real age. Smiling I pointed to the person saying,

"I'd like you to meet, my mother. This picture was taken when she was young and hadn't had me yet." Stuck in my memories I couldn't tell what expression I was giving them, but Layla reached out and grasped my hand with hers. She was still unbalanced and Peter had his arms around her waist, but otherwise she looked strong again.

"Andre….she is beautiful. I'm sure whatever past you had, wherever she may be, she is grateful to have brought you into this world."

This time it was my turn to have wide eyes. Layla smiled at me, dimples showing and warmth radiating off her body.

_How could she know so much? I never told anyone my past. Ever. _

For some reason, this girl before me, with one glance, is able to look into your soul and capture the good out of you.

_I'm not good. I'm not a person that you want to be friends with. _

At least that's what I thought, but really I was grateful and happy. Happy that there is a person out in this whole damned universe that gives a crap about me. Other than my crew who are supposed to respect me, I have someone that will understand me or try to. I nodded slowly, finally responding to her words and she turned around back to leading us. While we continued to walk to god knows where, I continued to stare at her small back. From a first glance view, you would think this small girl who's hands are small and fragile looking would never become strength for another. But Layla is more than just that. Her back looks strong and supportive, with unflinching eyes that sees the truth and reality, leading one to follow her wherever she goes. Even if she is powerful enough to protect herself, her personality just wants one to want to keep her safe and out of harms way. I finally understood why Peter was so obsessed in her well-being and addictive to touching her and being nearby. Her aura has the capability for attracting people no matter who they are.

Finally arriving our destination after what felt like a two hour walk, but was honestly only ten minutes, we were told we could do as we pleased with the attic. Taking a look around , I observed the beds that were covered with white sheets and the windows which were draped in dust and dirt. Counting, there were approximately twelve extra beds including the one Layla and Peter were currently sitting on. I walked over to them asking what I should do with the sheets, but they Peter ignored me and Layla paid close attention to her companion's examination of her, checking her temperature and stuff. The two of them were like in their own world that only the both of them know of and envy struck me for the first time in my life. Normally girls would be fawning over me, not the other way around. Clearing my throat, the two at last looked up and acknowledged my existence.

"So what should I do with the sheets?" I asked them unable to look directly into their honest eyes.

"Oh..right…um…why don't you hand them to me. I can clean them and give it to you if you guys need extra blankets at night. It can get quite chilly and I don't know how it is sleeping here at night." Layla replied taking the sheets from my hands smiling. Peter grabbed a handful out of her arms only allowing her to take four or five sheets out of the thirteen I gave her. He shook his head before she could protest out loud.

"You shouldn't be carrying this much. You could trip. Knowing you you would." he said his childhood connections with her pinching the sides of my chest. Smiling and failing to give him a scowl, Layla responded by walking past him with her head held high and he urgently walked after her. I continued to watch them, their silhouettes dark in the hall until they were out of sight from turning the corner. Taking a huge sigh, I plopped down on the bed I chose then covered my eyes with my right arm.

"Don't even think about bothering me. I'm not in a good mood." I warned sensing my crew's eyes.

They shuffled around in the room trying to go about their business, but I could feel them every once in a while glancing my way. Ignoring them I rolled on my side so I could face the fogged up glass window.

_What the hell am I doing? Im supposed to be traveling the worlds! Not falling in love! I'm not in love…. Definitely not….. Definitely….. _


	9. The Deal

Peter

After we were done with the sheets, Layla wanted to rest so she retreated to her room leaving me to spend time to myself. Taking a stroll, Tink joined me and aided me with figuring out what kind of weapons the Natives have up their sleeves.

"This is the work of a long sword…they really gotten better quality weapons… I wonder where they got it…" I asked the air saying my thoughts out loud to no one. However I didn't think anyone would hear me and was shocked to pinpoint a chuckle coming from the trees.

"Who's there?" I demanded taking my short sword out of its sheath around my waist and clutching it in my right hand. The shadow stirred then walked out slowly, its hands upturned in surrender.

"How mean. You mean you don't recognize me anymore, Petey?" the voice asked its face still masked with the darkness from the trees. Realizing the voice I spat its name out with hatred.

"Hook."

At his name being mentioned, the man came out of the shadows and into the sunlight where his dark eyes stared at me and a creepy smile was plastered onto his face.

"My, my Peter. What a surprise of seeing you here." he slurred his hook shining in the sunlight when he stroked his black mustache.

"You do realize your close to being on my territory right, Hook? Remember. You were banished from entering our land." I slurred back with the same tone and smile. Hook's stick-on- smile twitched slightly, then remained dormant as he replied,

"Oh dear me. I must've forgotten. Oh by the way how is that precious doll, Lacy doing?" Hook taunted knowing good and well that the subject of Layla ticks me off when he speaks her name. Taking the bait, I coldly scowled and glared at my enemy.

"Shut the hell up." I walked away from him, turning my back to keep him from making me kill him right them and breaking the treaty. We can't kill each other on claimed territory. If we are searching for death, we have to fight on unnamed land. So far I haven't been successful in finding any.

"So what do you say you and I make a trade." Hook's voice rang through the trees.

"What kind of trade?" I asked him knowing him he would try to benefit more to the bargain than me.

"I know that you have capture men who look foreign correct? Well I am also trying to find them. Since you have them I would like to propose a trade. The crew for this lovely young lady." At the motion of his hand, a young boy walked out, his hair unkempt and sticking out in every way.

"You bastard!" I cursed seeing the boy's eyes were green and blue knowing he put something inside him.

"Yes I know. Well you cant do anything about it, so why don't you free him from my evil clutches like the goody goody boy you are and take the offer. Besides, I know how much you don't like strangers." he kept persuading, ushering the child closer to me using him like candy baiting a child. The boy candy and me sadly the ignorant child. Taking a good long look at my offer, I walked over to Hook slowly with my sword held up high.

"What's the other catch, Hook? I know you have more to this than just the regular 'you give me that and I give you this' bit without a little more extra for you in return."

Hook smiled even bigger almost to the point where his eyes squinted. He took a scroll out of his red velvet coat and opened it just wide enough to show me the title of it.

"MISSING DAUGHTER" It read with lettering so tiny that I couldn't read it from where I was. Folding my arms across my face I asked him what it had to do with me. Chuckling, the enemy rolled up the parchment and hid it back into his jacket pocket once more.

"The parchment contains information about a wealthy man who is looking for his daughter that went missing a long time ago from an event that is a mystery. But that isn't the point. What's the main thing is that he is offering a large dowry for the people who retrieve his long lost child and bring her home safely. If you still don't know what this means, then let me say it out loud for that small mind of yours. Layla could possibly be the girl that this opulent gentleman is looking for."

Layla's name lingered off his lips and into the air where it held there for at least five minutes.

"Boy, what do you say?" Hook asks getting impatient.

"What the hell do you want me to say? I'm not giving up Layla. Never. Never in my entire life will I give her to some stranger. Besides how do we know she is the missing daughter? " I shot back giving him the impression of case closed.

Hook still pushed on taking the parchment back out as evidence then read aloud,

"The man has blue eyes and his wife had blonde hair. Since a child has both traits from its parents, the girl must have blonde hair and blue eyes when she has matured.' it says."

Tink snatched the paper out of his hands which he angrily tried to get back, but stayed behind the line and watched me with squinted eyes when Tink handed me the paper. Tucking it in my pocket, I waited for Hook to say something.

Finally speaking Hook commenced forward taking the child before him as if he was scared of the line.

"So do we have a deal? Once you read that parchment you will think twice about keeping that girl. She isn't what you think she is, and neither is that crew that your keeping under protection."

Sighing, I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Right. Once I learn about the truth of my Layla that I will abandon her. Yeah. Right. Uh-huh. Oh and I could care less of the crew, but whatever. I have my own reasons for wanting to keep them."

Hook straightened up then stared me on once more, his smile had already been in a thin line a long time ago.

"You..do you not care for this boy's life? If you don't, then I don't either." he shrugged his shoulders, showing that killing was like cutting paper to him. I snarled at him angrily, but kept glancing at the boy who hasn't said a word against his captor.

_Mmmm….I wonder if he even wants to become free?_

"Well, what do you say?" Hook asked his human hand outstretched just inches past the border.

_Layla….._

I stretched out my hand in agreement and he smiled ruefully as he threw the child towards me.

"You better keep to your word. Or else I will take back that child as well as that precious girl of yours."

He left, retreating back into the shadows.

_Shit..what kind of deal did I just get myself into? Layla…._


	10. Trust Me

**Hey! My fellow Peter Pan fans! Sorry this has been really late! I've been busy with school and now I'm taking a freakin break! I believe I need to get back to the story :) Enjoy! Thanks for sticking with me even though I suck at updating! I need to become better...I know... hehe but still thanks for reading! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Layla<p>

"Hey L, you don't look too good." Rev worriedly commented, touching my cheek lightly. We were laying in bed, I under the covers and Rev on his side next to my head on the pillow. His topaz eyes boring into mine and his black bangs covering past his ears and chin line, but no where near touching his shoulders. I stared at the crystal jeweled earring dangling and looking out of place on his right ear, a matching pair to the earring I wore on the same side.

"Lay. Stop." he sighed taking his hand and covering his earring.

_Deja vu. Why the heck do they keep doing that to me?_

"You. Listen to me. Please. For once. You don't look to good, Mistress. As your servant it is my job to make sure you are feeing okay." he said looking tired and worn out.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Well who do you think is making me this way? Mistress, I'm just a mirror to what you look like."

_Crap! I always forget he takes my pain!_

Just for fun, I leaned forward bringing my face close to his and stared.

"Yep. I have horrible bags under my eyes. Yuck!" taking my fingers I dabbed the bottom of my eyes and treated Rev like a glass mirror making him fume with anger.

"MISTRESS! PLEASE BE SERIOUS!" his flushed face gave him away and I ended up laughing.

"Hahahah! Rev, you sure know how to cheer a girl up! Relax, I'm sorry. I just wanted to have a little fun. Do I look better now?" I asked him and he finally understood my true objective. I don't intend to ask for help when I'm hurt or tired because I don't want to be portrayed as weak. I want to solve my own problems taking the pain for myself, but I totally miscalculated and forgot about Rev. Apologizing, I got out of bed, stretched from my nap, and walked over to the sleeping twins who were resting against one another on one of my felt chairs. Smiling, I kissed the two of them lightly on the forehead, then migrated back to the mattress after getting a glass of water from the bathroom.

"You know, you can depend on me." Rev said after taking a sip from the small cup I made for him that contained water.

"Rev…I…I can't…I don't want to depend on someone. What if I need you too much and I can't do anything on my own. Never will I become a female who is unworthy of being at least at the same level as a male." I answered unwavering. Rev thought about my words for a second than replied,

"Well maybe. But you should still rely on me every now and then. Besides I wouldn't mind if you only needed me. That's what I'm here for." he smiled and I hit him bopped him in the head lightly with my finger.

"No. I won't. Hahaha sorry, but I want to become strong enough to protect other people other than _being _protected. You understand that right? If for some reason I need you, I will call you though. I promise." I held my pinky out and he took it gladly with his one of his hands.

"Definitely. You better keep to your promise, you hear?"

Nodding, we made another contract knowing that only death can free us. About a minute later, I heard a soft knock on the door and Peter's voice from the other side.

"Hey, L, are you awake?" he whispered. I flew over to the door, opening it to see Peter and a young boy about ten years old, the same age the twins, next to him and looking down.

"Peter." I gave him a questioned expression on my face, but he just shook his head telling me he didn't want to talk about it yet. In response to his lack of communication, I opened the door wider letting him and the boy in, shutting and locking the door lightly afterwards.

"So explain, Peter Pan. What happened? How did you come across this boy who…." I finally glanced over at the small child whose head was still down, but his black hair was rowdy, sticking out in many directions.

"Scratch that. Peter, I'm going to wash this boy up. Meanwhile you stay here and think about a good explanation."

Without allowing him to protest which I doubt he was going to, I took the boy lightly by the hand and tugged on it gently. He looked up finally, his eyes still shielded by his long hair, but I managed to catch a glimpse of surprise in them.

"Hehe, hello. My name is Layla. What's yours?" I asked him on while we walked into the bathroom. He muttered something under his breath inaudible for the human ear to hear, so I knelt down to his level.

"Sorry, what is your name sweetie?"

"I-I don't have a name…."

His voice wavered; those lips quivering as if he was scared of me. Taking my hand, I brought it up and wanted to touch his cheek, but he cowered away, flinching as if I was going to hit him.

_Oh my gosh! Peter! Where did you find this boy? _

Holding my hands up, carefully, I walked over to him warily, showing him that I meant no harm.

"Please. I won't hurt you. Please. Trust me." I tried to make my voice as soft and calm as possible keeping my wild thoughts to myself.

_Peter! Where the heck did you find this sad little boy? Don't just pick up a stray without trying to get him to trust us first! Idiot! _

"Sweetie, I won't hurt you. Would you like a bath?" I paused only to turn on the water then while the water rushed out of the faucet I continued, "I won't touch you if you don't want me to, but you need to at least get cleaned up first."

The small boy continued to stare at me, but this time it wasn't fear anymore. He hesitantly walked over towards me with his hands outstretched, fingers curled outwards reaching, reaching for light that he found. Smiling, I knelt dwn opening my arms wide enough that the boy molded into perfectly when he had accomplished minimizing the distance between us. His small arms wound themselves around my neck, his face buried into my hair.

"Shhh…it's okay…you're okay…" I whispered as the boy's body began to tremble. Slowly standing up, we walked over to the tub which was now almost full with warm water. The boy around me vigilantly eyed the liquid and steam coming from it.

"It's okay! I will be right beside you! Plus you will feel great after you take this nice bath! It gives you a tingling sensation right here!" I tickled his stomach with my fingers and almost burst into a happy dance when he giggled.

_Good. You should be giggling. After all you're still a kid. _

Setting the young lad down, I had him raise his arms and I took off his shirt for him along with his pants. Since I have been doing this for all the boys of this household at least once in their lifetime I wasn't afraid of seeing a male naked.

_But now that I think of it, Peter is the only one that I haven't… _

Instantly shutting that thought away, I focused solely on the boy before me and laughed when he dipped his toe in the water unsure if the it would harm him or not. I dipped my whole hand into the tub watching the boy's eyes grow big as if I did something extraordinary.

"Here. Now you try, but with your whole body. It's easy. You can do it!"

Encouraging him step by step, finally he went into the water and giggled when I covered my face with bubbles that I added.

"Look! I'm Mister Long beard!" I played out smiling at the boy's constant laughter.

"Alright now, Mister, we need to get soap behind your ears. Oh look how dirty it is on your cheeks! Let's wash it off now!"

After ten minutes of washing him, he was squeaky clean, but his hair was something that I just had to deal with. It was all the way past his shoulders which bugged me severely. Taking a pair of scissors, I handed him a lollipop that I have in the bathroom drawer as an easy decoy for the boys which always works, and snipped at his hair. Done with the cutting, I looked at his face in the mirror seeing a young handsome young boy. Although, his eyes were the most interesting part of him. His right eye was green while the other one was blue. Diverting his attention from the cherry lollipop, he glanced up at me in the glass and quickly turned his head into my stomach. Digging his nails into my side, he trembled as he cried out,

"NO! NO! DON'T LOOK AT ME! I HATE MY EYES! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR MY EYES!"

Tears streamed out of my eyes while I pressed his head closer to me.

"Shhhh….I don't hate you. I would never hate you. Besides, I think your eyes are the most beautiful colored pair I have ever seen in my life. I'm jealous." I whispered calmly, getting him raise his head slowly.

His face was damp with tears.

"Really? You mean…you don't hate me? You don't want to give me away?" his voice trembled, hiccuping after every word.

"Really. Why would I ever want to? You are special just the way you are, along with your pair of eyes. They are a gift that no one else but you have." I snuggled my nose against his and his frown turned into a huge bright smile.

"Now then. We need to get you a pair of clothes. You can't just wear a towel around your waist all day now can you?" my motherly acting voice asked and he shook his head quickly.

"Rev!"

In a split second, Rev formed around me on my right shoulder, his fairy body now visible.

"What's wrong?Are you okay?" he asked.

"Can you please get some clothes for this young man?"

I raked his newly cut black hair and Rev's eyes went from me to the boy.

"Ah. Gotcha. Yes Mistress." he bowed then left as quietly as he entered.

"Thanks!" I called out knowing that somewhere Rev could hear me.

When the young boy was dressed up in a white shirt and khaki pants, he looked expectantly up at me.

"You look handsome!" I complimented but apparently he didn't want just that.

"I…I still don't have a name yet…can you name me?" he asked his voice soft, barely above whisper. I smiled even wider taking my hand and placing it underneath my chin in thought.

"Mmmmm…how about….Jessie?" I asked wiping away a strand of escaping hair in front of his blue eye. Jessie nodded happily, liking his new name as if he were a puppy being called out for the first time. He continued to talk out, making it seem like he had always belonged here. Everything was perfect, or at least that's what I thought until Andre came into the scene.


	11. She Did It Again

Andre

"What the hell are you doing with that thing?" I fumed pointing my gun at its head. The creature boiled, stepping in front of Layla as if it was protecting her_ from_ me.

"Hold up, Andre, what is the meaning of this?" Layla asked her face in curiosity, taking the boy behind her slowly.

"Don't protect that thing! It's a monster!" Taking a step closer, I watched as the girl took a step back still standing in the way from the bullet of my gun and the creature's heart.

"Wha- get out of the way!" I shooed trying to not sound too mean, but that thing's presence didn't really help.

"I don't know what you do at your home, but we don't point guns at strangers. Especially not at children." she folded her arms across her chest defiantly. Great. Right when I was going to try to get her to like me instead I think she's going to end up hating me.

"That thing is not a child! It's not even human."

Apparently my voice was serious because she looked at me for a minute trying to figure out my words. Her face shriveled up in confusion, trying to get the point of me being so hostile.

"Andre, you're being unreasonable for the wrong reasons. This child didn't have a name to begin with and how did you know who he is? Peter is the one who found him." she answered protecting him as if she were the mother bear protecting her cub.

Rev, her fairy, came up to her side glaring at me, and took his place on her shoulder. His stare was powerful and protective, daring me to say another word. Right when I was about to raise my voice, Peter came up and stepped in front of the gun, holding the snout in his grasp.

"What the hell are you doing, bastard?" he snarled narrowing his eyes with accusation and scorn.

"I'm protecting Layla from that thing!" I yelled back taking back my gun which was now free from the chokehold it was under. The creature stared at me with its green and blue eyes, those damn eyes that ruined everything. I was going to kill it.

"Get out of the way!"

My clenched fists struck at Peter's cheeks, but upon knowing my move, he swiftly dodged it with his own hand. It felt like punching a concrete wall, my knuckles cracked and vibrations from the blow slithered their way down my arm.

"Don't you dare try to tell me what to do in my own house!" he menacingly responded, his voice with shards of ice cutting through the little space between us. For the first time in my life I thought I was going to lose, but all too quickly, Peter was pushed aside and a pair of warm, cotton soft hands slapped my cheeks gently.

"What is wrong with you? Please don't do this right now. We can discuss your troubles later, for now put that gun away and leave this child to us. He is not any of your concern. I promise." she answered her clear, crystal, indigo eyes seeping through the layers of my barrier, knocking them down with just one look. It took me years to build that wall and now I felt it crumble to pieces, her eyes seeing everything about me, my horrid past, and thoughts.

Sighing, her hands slipped from my cheeks and grabbed hold of the creature's hand once more. Without another word to me, she walked away with Rev glancing every now and then back at me, along with Peter tracing her footprints like an overly protective shadow.

_Shit. She did it again. She saw 'me'. She saved 'me'. _

My knees gave way and I wobbled back to the room feeling defeated yet liberated and saved at the same time.


	12. Confession

Peter

To my surprise Layla stepped in, changing the air and direction of the fight completely. I was mesmerized. By the way she moved, her motions effortless as she went between me and the strange man, grabbing him under one of her spells again. I was agitated. By the way he responded and looked at her as though she were the light of his world. I fell in love once again. By her beauty and intelligent thinking yet pure innocence of anything bad and taking what she knows of putting it to the test. Layla walked back to the room as I trudged behind her, slowly picking out bits of whispered words that she murmured to the boy clutching to her as a lifeline. He too was under her spell. Drunk of her kindness and personality that draws people, sweet like a flower's scent that draws in lifeless bees; wandering from flower to flower, waiting for that one special scent to cling to and never let go. Finally, we were inside the comforts of her room, the door sealed tight as though to keep the secrets in and wandering ears out. I stayed still, leaning against the wall across from where L and the boy sat, watching her. After the boy was settled next to her, he laid his head down under her permission and started to drowse to sleep when her fingers started to work their magic strokes in between the strands of his black hair.

"Say something."

My voice sounded a bit agitated, probably by the part of jealously that I felt for the boy under Lay's attention, and the other from the silence that she dragged on in the air. I couldn't blink an eye, knowing that if I did, she might make a move that I might miss. Her blue eyes shadowed, a swirl of emotions running through them like a whirlpool unsure of what color it deems to permanently stay at. Watching her carefully, those crimson lips moved and sound that came out was a soft soothing voice forming a question.

"Where did you find this boy?"

My heart sank. Somewhere in my heart I knew she was going to ask me this, but I never wanted it to be true. I wanted to find a way to solve this dilemma without involving her or conversing with her about it, but as always she knows that something is wrong and wishes to be part of it. I can't. I simply can't bring her into this arrangement that I had idiotically set up without thinking, but would she forgive me if I mentioned it? Would she still look at me the same way she is now? How could I be sure that she won't turn away and cringe at my presence? I couldn't live with it if she were to loathe my very existence. I would die. The hesitation coming from me apparently aggravated her, so she took the initiative and held her hand out, stretching her fingers towards mine.

"Come here." she whispered still aware that there was a sleeping boy on her lap liberated from the conversation that passed between us. Slowly making my way, my fingers linked themselves with hers, finding the smooth parts of her fingers soothing, pleasant against the rough skin of mine.

"Could you please be truthful with me? I want to know."

Her voice drugged me. She captured me with the chains of her strong intense blue orbs, her melodic voice that made my heart spin, and her scent lingering off her skin and reaching my nostrils.

"I- I made a deal with someone. I-I don't know where this boy came from or who he is. All I know is that something about him is special and we need to protect it." I answered her truthfully, trying to pick out in my mind the bits that were important and worthy of saying without ever mentioning the enemy's name. Or the fact that her father might be searching for her. For my girl. For the very reason of my existence.

"Peter….I understand. Thank you for finally telling me the truth. See? It wasn't that hard now was it?" she sighed smiling through her eyes and lips, their corners turned upwards creating a small crater at the tips and white teeth visibly shown.

I nodded both relief yet with great weight still on my chest. I felt like I was still lying to her, still not telling her the entire truth of her existence or why she was brought to me. Just the thought of her disappearing entirely from my life scared me and I tried to keep the fact that I wasn't telling her the truth. It felt wrong, but in order to keep her by my side I will do anything. Even kill that little boy she cherishes so much.

Layla noticing my internal conflict continued to look at me, worry now caressing her blemish free forehead and intense indigo eyes.

"What's wrong? You look like you are struggling over something." she asked. Breath caught in my throat and I was unsure whether my answer would either help or destroy our relationship. If I confessed everything, with Hook and the notice sign for the missing daughter, what if she left me and the lost boys. I couldn't live without her. I stared back at her this time wondering if this was the right thing to do. My heart pounded in my chest, still unsure of everything, every little signal that I apparently was giving her of my distress blinking like flashlights in a pitch black night. Finally, sucking up air through the small opening of my mouth, I began,

"Layla I have something to say. I haven't been fully telling you the truth…" and her eyes stayed the same, unflinching like a statue but observing me well enough to fluently watching my every expression and movements. Sweat started to form on my palms at the impending danger that could very well occur if I tell her, but my heart was screaming to tell the truth and confess so I blurted out all that I knew in one long breath. I don't even know how I was able to grasp some information out, but apparently I did at the sight of my girl in front of me. Her eyes widened as the truth was out and into the air. After finishing, I closed my eyes and bowed my head.

"Don't just look at me like that. Say something. Please. I'm begging you." I whimpered, feeling like a wounded animal that was left outside by its owner waiting for their return that probably would never happen. Hearing her take a breath in, I suddenly felt silky fingertips rake themselves through my fingers.

"So, let me get this straight, you made a deal with Hook, and this deal had awarded you this boy which you had to take to save his life, then you saw a poster that contained information about a man looking for his daughter. I understand the Hook part and am still pondering whether you made the right choice or not, but the poster made me even more curious. What did it look like?" she asked her eyes clear from any real anger from me. I could tell she was just confused by some parts of my explanation and was asking for more. I would give her more. No matter what, I would always give her more than she needed. Feeling for the texture of paper in my pocket, my hand came out with the rolled up parchment in mere seconds in front of L. Handing her the poster, I observed her reactions as she slowly unravelled the hidden information. After reading the passage up at the top she looked at the picture below and her eyes stayed indifferent after she observed it for a mere of five seconds. She then closed the parchment and handed it back into my hands.

"So that was what you were worrying about? You thought that man was searching for me? There's no need. Even he did turn out to be my father, do you really think I would just leave you guys, leave my real home with a stranger? Apparently you don't know me enough." she frowned, her arms crossing over her chest. I bowed my head once more.

"I know. I'm really stupid aren't I? But I just couldn't let the fact of someone potentially having the ability of taking you away from us. Away from my side."

Layla stayed quiet for a minute, but when she spoke, her fingers found their way in the contents of my hair once more. My worries were smoothed by the touch of her massaging fingers that worked their magic. Closing my eyes, I tried to fight the urge to grab her and capture her in my arms, but rethought it when I noticed there was still a sleeping boy present.

"You're not stupid. And I finally get to know what was troubling you. Besides, you really shouldn't worry too much about me. I can take care of myself and remember that I will never betray you. Whatever Jessie, this little one here, is caught up in, we must help him. Hook had to have a purpose for giving us this boy freely and I have a feeling that even though he is liberated to be by our side, doesn't mean that he is actually free. Hook could still be pulling the strings behind this small boy without him knowing it and we have to stop him. I can't abandon this boy." she stopped grooming my hair and went to wiping away the bangs that started to cover the boy's sleeping eyes.

I couldn't tell whether it was a good thing that I had told her, but all for certain I was happy to be able to confide in her. Just the thought of her having my back saved me more than she knows. Smiling, I stood up to fully admire my girl in a different angle, the way her angelic gaze down at the sleeping child had formed quick laps that my heart ran.

"Well, now that that's settled, I guess you would like to be left alone." I answered feeling a bit pained by my own words, but wanting to give my girl space if she wanted it. I would do anything for her even if she is unaware of it. As my hand had covered the handle of her door, Layla stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet, Peter. Come here." she demanded, her voice not threatening and filled with nothing but love. My legs moved on their own; walking towards the voice that hypnotized them and lured them under control. Once I was right before her she motioned the floor right in front of her and I sat down like a child waiting for the teacher to open her book and start the magical world of dragons and princesses. Right when my butt had touched the floor, Layla smiled brightly and held out her hand for me to take it.

"Peter, stay with me tonight. Won't you stay by my side?"

Her question took me back for a minute since this was the first time she ever summoned me to stay for the night in her room. Although we weren't alone, heat still rose to my cheeks and the thought of being with her throughout the night, able to watch her sleeping face the entire time, made me excited and hard. Wow. I was really head over heels with this girl.

"Su-sure." I stammered trying not to sound too stupid. L continued to smile then looked down at the child.

"Could you take him and tuck him in bed? I have to go to the bathroom to get ready for bed." she asked, bringing me back to reality and the altruistic time of the day. My eyes wandered towards the dark window with twinkling stars conversing with one another.

I nodded, taking the boy from her the comforts of her lap and under the covers where he snuggled deeply. He stirred in my arms with discomfort and his face showed scorn, but once he was inside L's bed he went back to his cherubic , angel-like features with soft breathing. I was jealous by the way kids could fall asleep so easily. My eyes were still on the young boy until I realized L was staring at me the entire time. Whipping my head to the side, I saw Lay smile, her arms on her hips.

"I'll be back."

With upturned lips, she went on her tip toes and kissed my cheek before retreating to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her with a soft chuckle flowing behind her. Trembling, my hands covered the lucky side of my face that bore my girl's kiss and smiled to nothing and to everything. My feet felt like they were off the ground, taking flight to the ceiling and gleefully floating along the air currents, soaring me to the sky. It was an exaggeration, but I truly felt nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing. That was what I truly felt.


	13. Tears

**Hey guys! I finally posted something in like forever! Sorry for the wait! thanks for sticking with me! Hope you guys enjoy! I want to make some more drama! Anyways Enjoy mah friends! :)**

* * *

><p>Layla<p>

The thought of my father being alive didn't really phase me. I was nonchalant as Peter explained everything. My head went blank and it was like I was stuck to the chair as he was explaining the entire story and encounter with Hook. Feeling the warm water run down my back, the liquid washed away my worries that had erupted inside me once Peter's face was stricken with guilt after he had confessed. His hurt face was still implanted in my brain no matter how much shampoo I used to scrape the dirtiness out of my hair. He was still there. Stepping out of the shower, I looked in the fogged up mirror, creating a small opening to stare at the girl reflected back. She stared at me; her big blue eyes full with volume, her dark eyelashes sweeping over them as she blinked, and her lips parted slightly into two skinny banana peels. Her face was flushed from the heat collected in the room and when I raised my hand, she raised hers as well. Touching fingers, I wondered about my family, the man who was looking for his daughter had sparked something inside me that I thought I didn't really need in life. Not having a mother or father was the norm. Unfortunately, my time by myself was up once Rev appeared by my side, taking a brush and running it within wet blonde tendrils.

"You need to brush your hair or else you will get tangles." he whispered, his eyes staring down at the lock of hair he had in his possession. I glanced in the mirror over to him and pursed my lips, knitting my brows together as I responded,

"I was going to get there." But once I said something, words seemed to flow right out of me forcing all of my thoughts into the opened air only for my little fairy to hear.

"Rev, what do you think about this? I mean that man who apparently has the same appearance as me, is looking for his daughter. What should I do? Where is Jessie's real family? And why did Peter make a damn pact with Hook?" I demanded falling to my knees with my hands still clutching onto the sink's edge as if letting go would mean giving up. Which was something I am not accustomed to.

Rev flowed down to me, his face poured with worry, his topaz eyes almost on the verge of tears due to my own that were dripping from my eyes.

"Please, Mistress, don't hurt yourself like this. I do not know of what the message means, but whatever is happening, I will always be there for you. Peter, although I hate to say, also is there for you. I know he really cares for you." Rev used his hand to capture another escaping tear of mine and held it in his hands. It fit perfectly like a clear pearl.

"Your tear is beautiful, Mistress. Although, I would rather see a smile on your face." he released the tear, watching it as it splattered into a million tiny particles on the floor, and flew up to kiss my cheek. Instantly calm by the way my fairy had soothed my disturbed soul, I stood up using my arms to hoist me up and looked back in the mirror. This time, the girl staring back at me wasn't alone. Rev sat on my shoulder, smiling into my reflected self and waved. I giggled catching him off guard and almost making him fall off, but thankfully he held on, keeping his spot next to me. His words were nothing but the truth. He really will always be there for me.

Coming out from the bathroom, I carefully tiptoed my way towards the bed that contained a sleeping boy, his hands clutching onto the blanket and Peter's head resting next to him. While in slumber, Peter looked to be younger than he actually is, his features innocent and carefree that my fingers itched just to run across that smooth cheek. Instead of continuing to stare at them, I quietly made my way over to the window sill and sat down on the bench, gazing out into the opened night. It was peaceful looking; the trees still and dark, cicadas busying themselves with playing music for the night, and the moon's rays beaming down into my room. Rev snuggled on my head with a small piece of cloth as he loves to do when I am still awake. Soft breaths entered my ears from the two boys sleeping over in the corner wrapped in a cloth, their twin heads leaning on one another. They must've entered the room when I was in the shower, I smiled, and went back to star watching. Underneath Neverland's skies, I couldn't imagine another sky other than this one. Even if Andre says there is, I can't imagine it if I don't see it. Witness it with my own two eyes. The silence that filled the room was suddenly replaced by the muffled sounds of coming from the boy who sat up and yawned while falling his eyes on mine.

Stretching my wary limbs out with a silent groan, I squinted my eyes when a dark, shadowy figure creeped in the dark room; it's movements fluid and effortless. I tried to keep my heart under check, under control without assuming the worst, but as the masked figure made its way towards me, my heart thumped loudly against my chest and I was afraid that it probably heard it. All too soon my body was wrapped in a warm embrace with strong supportive arms and large built stature. Peter. This was his body. I'd know it anywhere.

"How are you feeling?" his deep resonating voice wondered.

My mind went spiral and dry before I was able to muster an answer. Apparently I had said something disapproving to Peter that he shook his had in frustration and gathered my legs up in his arms. He carried me over to the bed without a sound with his strong arms on supporting my back and the underpart of my knees. Laying me gently on the soft cushion, Peter knelt beside me and forced me to sleep, his voice awake and alert.

"I'm not tired yet." I whined, feeling like a kid that had always been put under.

"Yes. You are. Now. Sleep." he demanded and swiped his hand before my eyes. Before i knew it, my eyelids became heavy and my breathing slowed to medium tempo for sleep. Peter. He used Fairy Dust on me, but for some reason I was relieved he did. My mind blanked and a dark cover sheet entered over my thoughts with just one goal in mind. I guess I had mumbled something to Peter because I felt him smile at me and gather a few escaping strands behind my ear, but other than that I was gone.


	14. The Past

**Wow okay so I know this is really late! But thank you for sticking with me guys! Finally! I was able to get out of the longest writer's block of my life and put those dang words on the computer! ^_^ I want to really thank you for sticking with me and words really can't describe how much it means to me. If you gave up on me, sorry bout that.. but anyways I want to specifically give a call out to...drumroll... **

**Snowy702- Hi! Thank you for posting that lovely comment! :) hahaha well yeah some parts of the book anyways...I never really read the book anyways... :P I mean I try to get Peter's pride in there and hahaha I love Rev too! :) I really want a fairy like that and I guess that's the fairy I envision :) but anyways thanks for commenting :) **

**Silver Eyed Slayer- Hi! Thank you for commenting! Your comment was sooo direct that I almost fell out of my chair staring at it :P hahahahah don't worry I will try to get more scenes with kissing in there :) Besides romance has to have some lip action so I hope near the end of this chapter you like it :)**

**For all of those who have also liked my story or added me to any of that other stuff, thank you sooo much for adding me! I really appreciate it! Anyways enjoy with this story and I'll stop talking :P **

* * *

><p>Peter<p>

"Thank you."

Were the words that my girl mustered before she fell asleep and out like a light bulb. I couldn't understand her words and what they were really directed at, but I was still thankful that my girl found my presence comforting. I was about to get up to get a drink of water, but her hand shot out and clutched onto my wrist; her small fingers putting an effort to wrap themselves around my skin.

"Don't leave me.." she muttered and then not another word came out, but her hold on me didn't lessen. Smiling, I sat back down loving the way she had taken the initiative to keep me by her side. However, not too long after a smile appeared on my face, so did her fairy, Rev.

"What are you smiling about? It's creepy." he glared, his voice crisp and nothing but hostile towards me.

"Haha well Lay finally showed that she needs me." I answered plainly and with nothing but the truth. I was determined not to let this little fairy ruin my mood.

"So, you confessed your evil doings to her huh?" the small fairy began, "You know you screwed her mind up pretty bad."

This made me whip my head towards the words that were shot at me like bullets. My attention zoomed in on the small floating boy and he stared back with daggers through his piercing topaz eyes that pointed accusation at me.

"What? She was upset?" I demanded knowing that my voice was slowly creeping its way above the whisper level.

"No shit sherlock! It was about her 'possible' father. You shouldn't have said that. You should've just kept that inside because she doesn't need to be reminded of that damn, horrid family." Rev cursed underneath his breath, plain bite disgust reflected back towards me. This time there was another who made him make that face that wasn't me and I was curious. Then it dawned on me.

"You know her family." I said more than a question. Rev finally looked up from his clenched fists and nodded stiffly after about a minute of staring me down.

"Yes. I do. I've been with Layla far more than you have buddy, and I know her better than anyone." he responded, his gaze moving away from me and towards where his mistress laid perfectly in serenity.

"This is probably one of the few days she has ever been able to sleep peacefully," the fairy began, "and it's all thanks to you."

I took it as a compliment and didn't say a word. There really wasn't anything to say to the comment because the fairy wasn't really directing praises at me. He was mostly relieved that his mistress was finally sleeping properly. Gathering a huge whiff of oxygen, I braced for the worst as soon as I begged for him to explain further about her family. I knew my pride was on the line when I had just given submission to the fairy, but Layla was worth it. She was worth giving up any lead that I had over the fairy and I didn't regret it even when the fairy himself stared strangely back at me.

"Why the hell would you ask me that? You never ask anything of me, so why start now?" Rev demanded his eyes and voice outlined with skepticism.

"Layla is worth more than this feud you and I have. So I will ask again. Please. Tell me about her family. I want to know." this time my voice was sounding a bit desperate and the fairy backed up just a tad a little unsure of what to do with the change of heart I was displaying.

"I never knew I would ever see Peter Pan submit to anyone before, not including Layla of course, but definitely not to a fairy! Never! I never knew you even had it in you!"

The fairy shook his head as though to wipe away a shudder that passed through him. Well it was awkward for me too as I uncomfortably kneeled on my knees and looked up to the small boy, but I didn't say anything and instead waited patiently for him to commence telling me what I wanted to hear in the first place. After glancing at me for a few more minutes, Rev finally gave up, sighed, and sat down across from me beside Layla's sleeping body.

The fairy began with a slow, deep melodious voice that directed its attention to me and as if his voice had created it, a mental picture entered my mind, allowing me to observe her past as a bystander.

"I was just another fairy who didn't have any direction in life, any motivation to live, but that all changed when one little girl whose curiosity ended up saving me from eternal loneliness."he started and the scenes before me showed a visual of the forest and zooming in on a leaf with the little, kid version of the fairy himself.

_He was small and fragile looking with no life or sense of humor that shocked me almost creating uncertainty on the validity of the picture before me, but the more I observed him the more I saw the features that still contained there today. Little Rev still had the same topaz eyes and midnight hair that was short though and unkept with dirt marking his skin on his cheeks and clinging to his outfit, but even in his appearance, I could see that his eyes, although different from the normal humor that usually is within them is missing, I was still able to sense incredible power from them. The little Rev coughed and a puff of smoke escaped his chapped lips that made me even feel bad for the little one that I covered up with a cough myself. Just as Rev, the narrator had finished his sentence though, I was able to see the little form of Layla. She was dressed in nice clothing that fit her nicely with a shade of baby blue. Her blonde hair was curled and decorated with a white bow in the back and her blue eyes were bright as she skipped down towards the leaf that little Rev was sitting on. The little fairy didn't mutter a word and yet the girl stopped in her tracks once she had passed him and walked back towards him cocking her head to the side with interest. When she spoke, her voice was young and calm with gentleness to it that made Peter think of honey dripping into his fingers. Her voice alone gave him that feeling._

_"Who are you little one? Are you okay?" she asked, those huge blue orbs staring down at him as she crouched to his level. Rev tried to stand up, but days without food had rendered him weak and powerless. Without a word, the little girl picked up the fairy whose face was stricken with shock and fear, and kept him in the palms of her hand as she held him up to her face._

_"You do not look so well. How about I take you home? I have some good treats. Like this one." she smiled when his face lit up at the revealed candy that she put in his small trembling hands. Rev felt so grateful that his voice couldn't even come out and tears replaced his unspoken thanks. Taking his sobs as thanks, the girl just nodded and let him rest in the pocket of her dress as she walked slowly back towards a house that resided inside the forest._

_The outside of the house was huge with flowers blooming on the sides of the building and the brick's color without a single trace of mold or ivy on it that most houses in the forest have. There was a person outside gardening in the bushes as the little girl passed up and he waved to her when she called out his name. He smiled and threw her a small wrapper that Rev noticed was the same kind that she had given him._

_"Now eat them wisely okay? Try not to get caught okay sweet pea?" the kind old man winked, his smile warm and bright towards the little girl before him. He had white hair that looked to give him the age of sixty and wrinkles all over his face and hands, but the age didn't stop him from working for this family. The old man pushed himself in order to stay. Not for the Master and Mistress of the house, but for their child who brightened his day whenever he saw her._

_"Hahaha I won't Henry. Hey, Henry, can you keep a secret?" the little version of Layla whispered, giggling as the old man had attempted to bring his ear down towards her cuffed hands, but failed when his old back didn't allow him to._

_"Of course my precious. What might that secret be?" he asked, mischief shined in his soft green eyes that made him look fifty years younger._

_"My secret is this little guy." she began, presenting Rev in the palm of her hand to the old man, "A fairy. I found him in a leaf of our garden. He looked hungry and homeless, so I thought I could give him one." she offered believing her idea was the best thing in the world. As if a kid, the old man bowed his head closer towards the fairy which made him uncomfortable, but once he smiled and patted the small one's head, the feeling disappeared._

_"Hahahaha, this is a wonderful find. I promise to keep this guy our secret." he smiled, holding out his pinky towards the child whom he treated as his own granddaughter that never existed and broadened his smile once she wrapped hers around with eagerness._

_The girl in return smiled brightly and tucked the young fairy back into her pocket; his small body fitting snuggly with a happy smile upon his face._

I watched the scenes as the happy atmosphere took a total 360 and all of a sudden, before me was a fire that was blazing away. I could feel the flames itching to lick their hungry, hot tongues against me, but Rev reassured me it was only an illusion, so I kept still as the scene proceeded to tell the story.

_"Mother! Father!" the girl cried, her voice frightened and distraught. Right when I had thought the girl was going to make it out okay, smoke filled her lungs and she began to cough while she still struggled to call out their names. Meanwhile, Rev was confused by the sudden wild fire and ran out of the girl's pocket, much to my dismay. I saw him retreat in a corner and we followed him as he entered a secret room that was locked up with a key._

"Rev? What the hell? Why aren't you with Layla?" I screamed, fuming at the way he had abandoned her back there in the fire, but the fairy just turned to me and gravely said, "I am."

Before he could see the distaste plain across my features, the fairy turned back to the scene and once I turned my attention back, my heart nearly stopped. Oxygen caught in my throat and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene.

_In this small dark, squalid room laid a wooden crib whose age seemed to be ancient beyond words with its legs struggling to hold on another minute, and only one small window had invading light that overcame the crib. What amazed me was the fact that the younger Rev was now hovering the crib, his face morose and grey as he stared down at whatever was inside. The present Rev motioned me to walk forward, but my legs couldn't move. For some reason, my heart already knew who it was and what was going to happen. Seeing that my legs wouldn't move on their own, Rev pushed me forward with such force that I never knew he had and demanded that I look. That I witness what was hidden behind the layers of the worn, old, holed covers that were now being shuffled around by something small. As I was about to say something rude to the fairy, a sudden petite cry stopped me in my tracks._

_Looking down into the crib, the covers exposed a tiny baby whose body was seen to the ribs and face as pale as can be. The small eyes that suddenly opened revealed familiar blue orbs that smiled when the baby's lips turned upwards once they had discovered Rev's presence. The baby wrapped her small hands around Rev's and he cried with sorrow into hers._

_"Layla, I brought you a present that the grandfather and your older sister gave me to give to you." he whispered, his tears still flowing nonstop off his face and the baby cocked her small, cute head to the side. She still didn't have hair, but the small studs of blonde hair was starting to form._

_"Rev!" the baby stuttered, the absence of her teeth was only able to make his name out to be 'Web' instead. At the sound of his name uttered from her mouth, he pressed his face into her small hands, his back trembling ferociously and I just watched._

Glancing over, I saw that the present Rev was now crying; tears flowing effortless down his tanned cheeks and once he understood he was not alone he quickly ushered them away with the wipe of his hands and began,

"Layla was born in the family as an 'accident'. She wasn't even supposed to be born and once she did they sought her to be an evil omen for the family, so they hid her away in this dark room. She was only visited by one maid everyday for one bottle of milk and a change of diapers, but other than that, her parents didn't even dare come see her. Instead, they showered the eldest one with love and prosperity, and slowly they even forgot that they even had another child." Rev said, his eyes locked on the baby version of Layla as if tranced with an everlasting spell.

"How did you come across her?" I asked, my voice stale and dry from the truth that has been brought to light.

Rev paused for a moment before answering, "Before I even met any of member of this horrid family, I stumbled in the window, escaping from a raven that had found me to look as tasty as food. Once entering, I cowered in the covers only to discover that there was a baby sleeping inside. Ever since then, I would come visit the baby constantly and smuggle any kinds of food I could to give this child since it looked like it wasn't nourished enough."

I couldn't blink or breathe. My mind was blank white as a sheet of paper that has not yet been tainted by the inks of black, but suddenly, a familiar shadow entered the building that had suddenly sparked his attention back to alert.

Catching on to his sudden awakening, Rev nodded and said, "Yep. That's you. You were curious, but thanks to that, my Layla was able to escape the fates of death by the fire that engulfed the whole building."

_The boy was small enough to enter the window and once he had looked at the baby in the bundle, his heart leaped. A sense of protectiveness for her began to grow and his arms instinctively held out to gather the bundle in his grasp. Once he had secured the baby in his arms, he took flight and left the building without a second glance back._

Coming back out of the vision, Rev and I gasped for air as the time traveling sucked the energy from us. Sitting next to me while he was still breathing in quickened gaps, Rev stared at me then bowed his head slightly; a signal of thanks or gratitude.

"Now I remember that you did save her life and without you, she wouldn't be here today. So I want to thank you." he said almost making it seem genuine until a mischievous smile crossed his features, "But I'm mostly thanking that curiosity of yours. You as a whole still has a lot to go in order to be approved." Rev smirked, my finger wanting to flick the little guy, but I sucked up my pride once I saw L's sleeping figure in the dark, and instead just nodded.

"Fine. I'll take that challenge." I answered then walked over to the bed. Leaning on the mattress with my arms, I cocked my head ever so slightly to observe her sleeping face while in my mind comparing this one to her baby face.

In the end they deemed to be the same. The identical innocence that held in her serene face was still there along with her soft sounds of breath that came from her parted coral lips. The identical flutter of her eyelids. The identical everything. Taking this chance, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against her soft lips that didn't respond. The contact sent shivers up my spine and I could almost feel my heart ripping out of my chest in a wild frenzy. I wanted more. I thirst for more of her and she is unaware of it.

She's unaware of how much damage, how much of a chokehold she has on me. I'm chained up by her. Pressing another kiss against her lips, my eyes widened when the contact had ended up creating a stir in my girl and she wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in the crook of her neck. Checking with alert for any signs of her eyes opening, I was confused to see that she was still asleep, but smiled once a word had left her lips.

"Peter….."

Wrapping my arms around her, I carefully entered the bed and once I was in, she cuddled her body around me; her legs intertwined with mine and her head laid upon my chest. She still had her arm around my neck and one clutching to my shirt. Noticing that the fairy was watching this whole time and I smirked with triumph once our eyes locked. Unaware of the secret battle that was going on between me and her fairy, my little princess continued to sleep without a care in the world right where I want her. With me.


End file.
